Ivan Hess
|gender = Male |title = S.E. Fluid Dynamics |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (5 episodes) |actor = Tim Kang |status = Alive}} Ivan Hess is the father of Mina Hess and the former Senior Engineer in Fluid Dynamics of the Roxxon Corporation. He survived the collapse of the Roxxon Gulf Platform and remained in a catatonic state in a hospital during 8 years, escaping of this state with the help of Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson. Biography Early Life Ivan Wess worked at Roxxon Corporation as a Senior Engineer in Fluid Dynamics.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense He had a daughter named Mina, something he always wanted deep down. Ivan was very close with Mina, with her making him her special cookies as part of his lunch before he left for work, never revealing the secret ingredient.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Roxxon Gulf Platform Explosion One fateful day after arriving at the Roxxon Gulf Platform one of the workers revealed to Ivan that the shielding tiles and integral parts to the rig weren't coming. Ivan asked to speak with Nathan Bowen immediately. While Ivan was waiting in his office, the power shut down an alert started going off. Unbeknownst to him the crew had drilled into the extra-dimensional substance which eventually caused the rig to explode. While Ivan survived he was left in a catatonic state and placed in a hospital to be cared for with Mina visiting him constantly.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirros However, Ivan was trapped within his mind forced to constantly relive through the Oil Rig Explosion. He was unable to escape it as it required shutting down the valves that led to the explosion which were guarded by zombified incarnations of the workers who stopped him every time. Eventually after spending so much time stuck in the scenario Ivan would begin to slowly forgot about his life and even his own daughter and grew accustomed to his circumstances. Being aided by Tandy and Tyrone Tandy Bowen became the assistant to Ivan's daughter Mina, hoping to find a way to connect with Ivan. Eventually, Mina realized who Tandy really was and decided to let her talk to her father, only for Tandy to discover he was catatonic and unresponsive. Using her powers on him, she was unable to reach his mind and decided to instead her powers in junction with Tyrone. The effect caused both of them to project inside Ivan's mind, which was stuck in the last minutes prior the oil rig explosion. Tandy and Tyrone found their powers far easier to use within the mindscape and used them against the Terrors, the mindscape versions of the oil rig workers who became crazed upon being affected by an energy in the rig. Ivan was, at first, complacent and uncaring of his situation, having no idea who he was or his circumstances, but told the duo a way they could stop the explosion, but warned them he'd tried over and over to stop the explosion, but failed because he wasn't fast enough. Tandy managed to remind Ivan of his daughter through a special cookie Mina made for him that night, which allowed him to remember what mattered. With the help of the two, Ivan reached the core room and prevented the oil rig explosion in his mind and, miraculously, the effect caused his mind to snap out of his present state and wake up in the real world. Upon waking up, however, Ivan had no memory of Tandy and Tyrone helping him. He would later reunite with his daughter. The Bowen Memo To be added Abilities *'Expert Engineer': To be added *'Bilingualism': In addition to his native English, Hess had notions of French. Relationships Family *Mina Hess - Daughter Allies *Nathan Bowen † - Best Friend and Former Colleague *Angie *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Savior *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Savior Enemies *Roxxon Corporation **Peter Scarborough - Former Employer Appearances In chronological order: *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''Lotus Eaters'' (flashback) ***''First Light'' (voice; flashback) ***''Princeton Offense'' (vision) ***''Funhouse Mirrors'' ***''Lotus Eaters'' ***''Ghost Stories'' ***''Back Breaker'' ***''Colony Collapse'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *John J. Shim was a stunt double for Tim Kang in the role of Ivan Hess. Gallery CD105-000148.png CD107-00147785578.png CD-Lotus Eaters-Still1.jpg CD107-000174785.png References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Roxxon Corporation Employees Category:Multilingual Characters